Work will continue on applications of advanced computing techniques to biological and medical problems. The program is shared between the Computer Systems Laboratory (C. E. Molnar, Director) and the Biomedical Computer Laboratory (J. R. Cox, Jr., Director). A continuing focus of work in the former laboratory is the restructuring, evaluation and commercial availability of a compatible set of macromodules useful in the experimental design of computer systems and in the continuing adaptation of such systems to problems in information processing and in biological research. Of particular current interest is the design of a program servicing element for arrangements of small stored program processors in the biological laboratory and within macromodular computer systems. The major projects of the Biomedical Computer Laboratory are directed toward the application of advanced computer techniques to problems in clinical medicine. Current major projects are in radiation treatment planning, monitoring of electrocardiographic rhythms, regional tracer kinetics, monitoring the critically ill, processing data from a cardiac catheterization laboratory, acquisition and analysis of mass spectrographic data, and the speech and hearing problems of the deaf.